The turtle movie turtle out of water
The Turtle Movie: Turtle Out of Water is a film based on Nickelodeon's hit TV show Turtle SeaShell. In this movie, Turtle and Kine must find the secret formula after it has mysteriously disappeared.. Characters * Robbie Rotten the Pirate (debut) * Skeleton * Kenny the Seagull (debut) * Seagulls * Robbie Rottens Parrot * Sea Turtle * Tweety Bird * Starfish * Jellyfish * kine the fish * Bubble * Octopus * Doctor Fish * Mr Crabs * Oyster * Rick The Hamster * Pufferfish * Mary * Sheila * The Flying Pirate * Shark (cameo) * Snails * muffin girl * ice cream boy * ice cream girl * pancake boy * cupcake twins * balloons * muffin * giant white kitty * popsicle twins * rainbow * bubbles the dolphin * tyranosauros rex * shrimp and lobster (cameo) * archie * henry * jelly * clay * sylvester * tom * Whale (in credits) * Fish (in credits) Plot The movie opens to see a pirate named Robbie Rotten on an island where he is following a map to a magical book. After dodging a lot of enemies, he finds the book on a pirate skeleton and snatches it. The skeleton comes to life and knocks Robbie Rotten back to his ship with the book where he reads it to some seagulls. The story is about a Sea Turtle and the Whipped Cream means to his undersea city of Water Bottom Meanwhile, down in Water Bottom, Turtle wakes up ready for his day at the Crusty Crab. He goes to the Crusty Crab and helps his boss, Mr. Crabs, sell the Whipped Cream for the fish of Water Bottom. Meanwhile, up in the sky, Mr. Crabs' enemy, Kine, the owner of the Bucket across the street, drops a jar of mayonnaise on the Crusty Crab in pursuit of the Whipped Cream secret formula. This causes Turtle, Mr. Crabs, and Starfish to go to war with Kine to stop him from stealing the formula. They win and Kine surrenders after trying to bribe his rival though is broke. Turtle goes to the freezer and sees that there are no more Whipped Creams. When Mr. Crabs finds out, he tells Turtle he has to have the formula memorized by now, but Turtle reminds Mr. Crabs that the employee handbook reads that having the formula memorized is forbidden. Back on land, Robbie Rotten finishes reading the story to the seagulls and says that it ends with the town falling into despair and chaos. The seagulls however, think otherwise and complain that the story shouldn't end that way. One of the seagulls rips out the ending page and it lands in the ocean. Back in the ocean, the town is still in chaos and the citizens have gone psychotic. Starfish stupidly doesn't take notice, and he tells Octopus that he would like a Whipped Cream, but Octopus tells him there are no more of them in Water Bottom. As a result, Starfish now realizes the situation and goes psychotic as well. Back in the bubble, Turtle and Kine decide to work together to solve the crisis, but Kine cannot say the word "teamwork." They go to Oyster's house and find out that she has gone nuts trying to figure out what happened to all the Whipped Cream and she thinks the "Cream Gods" are angry with them. Turtle and Kine get creeped out and leave Back at Robbie Rotten's ship, Robbie Rotten tucks the seagulls into bed, but they want to hear more of the story. Robbie Rotten, in a fit of rage, tells them the story of how he wanted to become the world's greatest galley chef, but was laughed at and mocked in pirate school and how he wanted to steal the magic book and achieve his goal. It is revealed that everything he writes in the book comes to life and he turns the seagulls into pirates. He turns out to be the one who made the formula disappear. at an abandoned Mexican-German restaurant called Taco Taco, Turtle and Kine use a photo booth, a cuckoo clock, Rick, and some stale chips to build a time machine. They try to go back in time but go four days into the future to find that both the whole town has been ruined and Starfish has aged rapidly without Whipped Cream. They go to outer space" and meet a dolphin named Bubbles, who is the king of the universe, and he asks them to guard the planets while he takes a bathroom break. However, two of the planets crash and fall apart. When Bubbles comes back, Turtle and Kine flee back into the time machine when the former starts shooting lasers at them out of anger. Meanwhile, Robbie Rotten drives his ship to a beach community called Salty Seaside, where he reveals that his pirate ship is also a food truck. He scares all his seagull minions away with a plate of Whipped Cream. After a long and perilous journey, our heroes finally reach the place where Turtle smells the Whipped Creams are coming from- the surface. All the secondary characters leave, but Turtle tries to convince Starfish, Mr. Crabs, Octopus, and Oyster decide to keep on going. But the problem is, they can't keep on going because Turtle, Starfish, and Octopus can't breathe air. Suddenly, Bubbles appears and thanks Turtle for getting him fired, as he was sick of that job as protector of the universe. He decides to help the others by shooting them out of his slingshot. Kine meanwhile, has snuck into Turtle's sock as he decided to come along for the ride. Bubbles shoots our heroes with his slingshot and they land on the beach Robbie Rotten drove onto earlier. Bubbles disappears into the sky to meet the sun. Turtle thanks him and he and his friends head off to find where the Whipped Cream are. The gang finally finds Robbie Rotten cooking Whipped Cream and wonder what's going on. Robbie Rotten is shocked to see them and explains that he used a magic book to obtain the Whipped Cream formula. With Turtle and friends confused, Robbie Rotten takes the magic book and writes "The brave and handsome Robbie Rotten banished are poor heroes to become stranded on Seagull Island." With the gang stranded on Seagull Island, it seems as if there is no hope until Turtle has an idea. He gets the paper that landed on Oyster's Treedome and ink that Octopus provides to rewrite the story. Turtle gives the gang powers and they go back to Robbie Rotten for an epic final battle. With Octopus, he plays the clarinet, producing a horrible sound that stuns Robbie Rotten. Starfish summons an Ice Cream storm, but instead of attacking Robbie Rotten, he eats it. As the Pirate tries to escape, Mr. Crabs traps him. As the team celebrates, Robbie Rotten drives off on his Pirate Ship Car. The gang chasing him. Octopus, riding on Turtle, tries to grab the anchor but fails. Then, Octopus, riding the Oyster makes Robbie Rotten drop the book, which Turtle's wand catches putting the book in a bubble. In a failed attempt to retrieve the Formula, the team is wounded. Finally, as Robbie Rotten stops the ship, Kine lifts the ship, takes the book and the formula, and places the pirate on the ground. As their last act of teamwork, Kine blows bubbles sending Robbie Rotten back to the island assumed to be Water Atoll. The heroes go back underwater and the seagulls finally get to sing the song, but Bubbles appears again and starts an Epic Rap Battle between him and the Seagulls. Bubbles hears the end of the song and actually likes it, this means its the end of Turtle SeaShell Meanwhile, Turtle, Starfish, Octopus, Mr. Crabs, Oyster Kine and all the other Watter Bottomites celebrate the retrieval of the Formula by dancing across the bottom of the screen. In a post credits scene, Kine is still being chased by Tweety, and Tweety possibly puts Kine in his mouth Music Paramount 100th Anniversary Fanfare - Michael Giacchino logo. Turtle Seashell Theme Song - Steven Hillenburg Gulls sing this Paradise George Ezra begins. Water Bottom News Theme - Nicolas Carr turns on the TV. Teamwork - Riki Lindhome, Kate Micucci sings this. Brahms' Lullaby - Johannes Brahms tells a bedtime story. Teamwork - Riki Lindhome, Kate Micucci And Kine sings this. Squeeze Me - N.E.R.D. travel warp scenes. Here We Go - Steve Johnson, Chris Slack Launch The Heroes. I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles - Bob Alame, Frank Loesser, Lawrence Welk cannonballs in bubbles. Buggy Girl - David Hamburger, John Hunter Jr, Jonathan Slott you later, teammate!" Turtle SeaShell Theme Song - Derek Drymon, Steven Hillenburg, Mark Harrison, Blaise Smith Rotten and gulls sing this. Rap Battle - Peter Shukoff, Lloyd Ahlquist sing this. Turtle SeaShell Theme Song - Derek Drymon, Steven Hillenburg, Mark Harrison, Blaise Smith Rotten and gulls sing this. Squeeze Me - N.E.R.D. credits part 1. Starfish Song Closing Credits Part 2